


The Outsider Walks Among Us

by WitchesAndWolfhounds (NewGoblinInTown)



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, The Outsider Being A Fucking Sexy Arsehole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewGoblinInTown/pseuds/WitchesAndWolfhounds
Summary: Emily saves a young boy from a group of rogue guards. After they're quickly dealt with, she takes the boy to see Dr Hypatia. But why does she keep going light headed? And why is it the Mark on her hand burns with direct contact with him?





	The Outsider Walks Among Us

Emily found herself back on the streets, being as casual as she could be. It wasn’t until someone was heard crying that caught her attention.

“I wonder who that could be?” she thought, quickly turning to make her way into the back alley.

“What do we have here, boys?” a guard sneered as she neared them.

Emily frowned. It was times like this she hated the most. “I was hoping I could get through this without too much trouble, but it seems not.”

The guards scowled as they readied their blades. Emily unsheathed hers too, quickly sprinting over to them. She dropped, now sliding across the filthy floor, her blade embedding itself in the side of one. She quickly stood to the rest of the angered guards, raising her left hand, calling upon her doppelgangers.

“What the fuck!” one thought, turning to be met with the blade of another of the mysterious woman.

The rest now being easy picking to her doppelgangers, each man falling in turn not even a second before the last, it was something she’d worked on herself, finding which bone charms increased them in strength and ability. Emily looked at the carnage. Her doppelgangers now stood looking over at her, waiting for their next victims, or just to be called back again, which they then were.

She gave her blade a flick, clearing it of blood and such before sheathing it. “I would have liked to have settled this with less bloodshed, but seen as you were hurting a child. I cannot let that pass,” she sighed.

Now turning, she looked down at the poor boy. “Please, don’t hurt me.” He begged.

Emily crouched down gently in front of him, speaking softly. “I’m not here to hurt you.”

The boy then raised his head to her, and for a split second she could have sworn she’d seen the eyes of the Outsider, nothing but black pools of nothingness.

“What’s the matter, lady?” he asked, watching as she blinked a few times, her hand drawing back away from him.

Emily shook her head, clearing away the thoughts. “I….. Nothing,” she instead sighed. “It’s nothing.”

The boy looked up at her, wondering what had gotten into her.

Emily straightened up, a hand quickly going to her head.

“Are you alright, Miss?” the boy asked curiously.

Emily moved her hand from her head. “Fine, just stood up too soon,” she told him, wondering what had actually caused it.

The boy furrowed his brows.

Emily looked down again, holding out her hand. “Are you alright to stand?”

The boy nodded, taking her hand to be helped to his feet.

“Why were they after you?” she questioned, looking to him as he now walked alongside her.  
He shrugged in response.

“The guards don’t just randomly show up, and start attacking someone.” She now sighed, hoping to get the truth out of him.

“They do, Miss.” He corrected. “I’ve seen them hurt many people, just for the fun of it.”

Emily shook her head, knowing the real reason behind it. Ever since her throne had been taken from her, all she wanted for payback was blood. Though there had been the exceptional few, she had let slip, such as Alexandria, Breanna, Aramis and Delilah.

“Well, are you hurt?” she thought to now ask.

The boy looked down at his rags, seeing no cuts or blood coating his small frame.

“I’ll still take you to see my good friend,” she told him, thinking it for the best.

“Good friend, Miss?” he asked, furrowing his brows at her.

Emily looked down on him, seeing how innocent he looked. How could anyone be so cruel?

“She’s a doctor,” she informed him.

“Oh, and a good friend of yours?” he smiled.

Emily scowled. “Yes, she is.”

“Do you like her?”

“Of course I do,” she told him, scowl deepening.

The boy smirked. “You love her?”

Emily stopped dead, bringing the boy to a stop with her. “No more of this!” she snapped.

He nodded, slipping his hand into hers. Emily gasped slightly as she felt a searing pain shoot up her arm. She slipped her hand free, giving the Mark a good looking over.

“What did you do?” she asked.

He shook his head at her. “Nothing, I swear.”

Emily lowered her hand again, but kept it in a closed fist, stopping him from holding it again. The boy looked up at her, but she didn’t pay him any attention. Instead she headed to the station.

“We need to see Dr Hypatia. We have sick and dying!” someone shouted.

“I’ve been stood here for two hours,” another scowled. “I’m not getting any better you know!”

Emily craned her neck to try and see what the hold-up was. “What’s going on?” she asked.

“The guards will not let anyone in to see the doctor,” a woman scowled.

“We’ll see about that,” Emily spoke under her breath.

She reached down, taking the young boys hand in hers, dragging him to the front of the crowd.

“Step back, ma’am.” The guard stopped her.

“If you’d don’t allow me to pass, you’ll find yourself impaled on my blade.” She warned him.

“Back of the line, Miss.” The other spoke up. “If not you’ll find yourself impaled on ours.”

Emily pushed passed them, ignoring the two as they shouted back to her. Unfortunately, they couldn’t leave their post due to holding back the desperate people.

“Hey, where’d you think you’re going?” a woman demanded.

Emily walked over to her, pulling down her scarf a little as she did so.

“E-Empress,” she stuttered in shock.

“I need to get to Addermire, now.” Emily demanded.

The woman nodded then led her and the boy upstairs, through the archway that once held a wall of light, and over to the carriage.

“Sorry, I didn’t recognise you, my lady. It’s just been hectic here,” she explained while pulling open the carriage door.

Emily nodded. “How bad is it at Addermire?”

“Quite bad, my lady,” she sighed before closing the door after the two.

“Then I’ll just have to get things sorted out,” Emily frowned.

The woman gave a nod, leaving Emily to start up the carriage.

The young boy glanced over the side of the carriage, as if he’d not been on anything like this before in his young life. Emily sat with her legs crossed, gazing over at Addermire in the distance. Thinking back to all that had happened here, she had originally thought about killing the doctor, but in the end she couldn’t bring herself to do it. The poor woman had been put through the works already, she cared for the people. The people Emily had been too blind to stop herself killing, due to her mad rise to the top.

She glanced up, looking at the boy, now seeing him gazing up at the sky. “You look as if you’ve not seen the world.”

He dropped his head, looking her way, his bright eyes gleaming in the sun light. “I’ve not in some time, Miss.”

Emily frowned at this, wondering what he was on about. She was just going to say something, when the carriage stopped, the young boy quickly climbing out. Emily climbed out after, suddenly getting shouted at.

“Get back in the carriage! You shouldn’t be here!”

Emily stormed over, ready to give the idiotic guard a mouthful. “I’m here for Alexandria. Inform her I’m here!”

The guard gasped at this. “E-Empress, please forgive my rudeness. I shall go at once.”

Emily turned, holding out her hand to the boy. He took hold of it, letting himself be taken inside. Emily couldn’t help but glance around. “Alexandria wasn’t lying when she said it would be back to its former glory.”

“She can see you, if only for a few minutes.” The guard reported back, narrowly missing a nurse who passed by with a tray.

Emily pulled the young boy along again, half dragging him to see the doctor.

Dr Hypatia moved a strand of stray hair from her face, her work had been demanding once again, but she was happy to be back.

Emily reached out, her hand on the doctors shoulder, making her turn.

“Emily,” she smiled. “I’m so glad to see you. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. I just need you….”

“Dr Hypatia, we need you quickly.”

Alexandria turned, torn between heading off or staying with the Empress.

“Go,” Emily nodded. “I’ll wait in your office.”

Alexandria gave her a warm smile. “Thank you, Emily.”

The nurse turned, quickly bowing to her as she just realised who was stood there.

xXx

Emily decided to take a seat as she now waited for the doctor to return.

“So many sick and dying here,” the boy spoke up as they waited.

Emily glanced over, watching him touching the different beakers and such.

“So many lives wasted,” he went on.

“You’re quite cheerful, you know that?” she asked.

The boy nodded with a smug smile, making Emily feel suddenly light headed again. She gave her head a little shake, trying to clear her mind. Her hand burned madly under her skin.

“Is everything alright?”

She looked up to see the worried face of the doctor as she headed over. “Dr Hypatia,” she managed to smile, quickly standing.

“Emily, it’s so good to see you again.” Alexandria returned the greeting.

“How are things,” Emily asked her.

“I’m run off my feet,” the good doctor sighed. “But you did me a great favour, Emily. I’m so happy to be back working again.”

Emily nodded. “I’m sorry to just drop this on you, but I just wondered if you could check him over.”

Alexandria turned to look at the young boy. “Oh, is something wrong?”

“I found a group of guards terrorising him,” Emily explained.

“Oh, dear, did they hurt you?” Alexandria asked worriedly, gesturing for him to sit on the bed.

The boy shook his head, watching as Alexandria placed a hand to his head, her free hand quickly rising to cover her mouth. She sharply pulled away from him, quickly rushing to the sink.

“Alexandria?” Emily called to her, making haste to her side, rubbing her back a little.

“I have no idea what just came over me,” Alexandria thought as she wiped her mouth.

“What happened?” Emily scowled, turning to the boy.

“I didn’t do anything,” he told her.

Alexandria stood back from the sink, her hands shaking a little. “I think I need to lie down.”

Emily gave her the support she needed as she walked her to the bed, gesturing to the boy to get down.

He jumped off, turning to look as Emily now helped the doctor lay. “Is she alright?”

Emily turned to glare at him. “Sit down and do nothing,” she scolded him.

He took a seat, frowning slightly at the sight of Emily standing, with her hand in the doctors.

xXx

Emily stayed with her until she finally drifted off to sleep. The young boy walked over now, placing a hand upon the doctor’s head.

“Is she alright?” he asked.

Emily gave a tired nod. “I think she will be soon.”

She had no idea how long it had been, telling Corvo and Wyman she wouldn’t be all that long, but Alexandria had come first. The doctor stirred a little later, finding herself in a mix of a dream and reality.

“Alexandria,” a voice beckoned.

She walked closer, squinting in the darkness.

“Who is that?” she called out.

A raspy laugh reached her ears before something rushed her, forcing her back, knocking the wind from her lungs.

“My dear sweet sister,” the thing above her snarled lightly.

Alexandria tried desperately to catch her breath, but it felt as though she was being suffocated. Sharp claws tore at her chest and face. She just about managed a scream as the thing moaned loudly against her, its hands smearing blood over her body, licking at the crimson flow, nipping at her flesh. She jolted awake, still screaming as something gripped her arms in a vice-like grip.

“Dr Hypatia, shush, it’s just me.” Emily reassured.

Alexandria found herself calming, it was just a dream she thought.

“Are you alright?” Emily soothed, getting a nod from the woman.

“Could you take him away from me?” she desperately pleaded.

Emily looked at her with furrowed brows. “Take who?”

Alexandria turned her gaze slowly to the boy. “Take him away, please.” She begged.

Emily stood from the chair, quickly grabbing the boy’s hand. She pulled him out of there in haste.

“Who or what are you?” she questioned, arms crossed with a scowl set deep on her face.

The boy smirked, his eyes flooding black.

“Why Emily, don’t you recognise me?” he asked, his voice deeper now, not sitting right with his age.

“The Outsider!” she gasped.

He smiled, now growing to his full size. “I thought I’d pay you a little visit,” he sneered.

“You bastard,” she snapped, lunging herself at him.

The man disappeared in a puff of black smoke, reappearing again to crouch down in front of her.

“How’d you get here?” she snarled while pulling herself to her feet.

He stood up to start pacing. “I found a small tear and came through.”

Emily glared at him, wanting nothing more than to tear his throat out for what he had done. “Do you like messing with people? People that I care about?” she yelled.

He turned with his usual smug grin, giving a rather amused snort. "And here am I thinking you have no close friends to care about.”

She lowered her head. "I may have made some wrong choices, but I also made the right ones too"

“My dear little Empress,” he smiled. "You've murdered nearly half the Empire."

Emily glared daggers at him. “You’d best head back to the hole you crawled out of,” she seethed.

“I will in good time,” he shrugged lightly.

“Now,” she snapped.

He turned to her with a hurt look. “You don’t trust me?”

“Not with my friends, no,” she scowled.

He turned away. “I so miss watching you work,” he sighed.

“Find someone else that can entertain you.”

He cocked his head her way. “But you, my dear Empress, were the only one I ever really liked.”

She felt something give at this moment. “Take back your Mark and leave me alone.”

He clicked his tongue. “You would like that?”

“If it means I have nothing more to do with you, then so be it.”

He crossed his arms, giving her a disapproving look. “What of the greatness we could share?” he asked.

“I said take it back, now!” she snapped.

The Outsider just gave his usual smile as someone appeared behind him.

“Mother?” Emily found herself calling out.

“Emily,” Jessamine smiled.

“Y-You’re not here. You’re not real,” she fought with herself.

“I am as real as you would like me to be,” her mother explained while closing the gap between them, her hand coming up to caress her daughter’s cheek lightly.

“Mother,” Emily sighed, feeling herself being drawn in.

Jessamine leaned closer, her warm breath on Emily’s lips.

“Stop this!” Emily shouted.

Her mother disappeared, revealing her to be the Outsider all along. The Outsider brought his hand up to Emily's cheek, his lips so close to hers.

“Let me have this one last moment with you,” he breathed.

Emily reached out, a hand griping his throat in the tightest she could possibly strain. The black-eyed God smiled as if it were nothing, still leaning in no matter of the restriction.

“No,” Emily tried to force him off.

The Outsider moved in, his lips now on hers, Emily’s arms now pressed up closely against her chest as she’d tried to push him back. She felt his tongue forcing its way through her closed lips, allowing it to pass. One of his hands lost in her hair, making it fall from its original neatness.

Emily moaned deeply as they fought against each other. The God would have his little passionate kiss, but nothing more. She forced him back again as she came up for air, breathing softly against him. Her hands had made their way across his chest.

“I’m going to miss you,” he breathed softly.

Emily swallowed as she looked to her hand. “I wish you’d never found me,” she sighed, lowering her head.

He took her left hand and gave it a light kiss.

She looked up, anger set on her features. “Take it, now. Don’t prolong the torture.”

He gave a slow, steady nod, his smile fading slightly. “As you wish, my Empress,” he sighed.

Emily gasped slightly, feeling herself drop to her hands and knees. Gasping for breath, the Outsider crouched down, a hand gently grasping her chin to pull up her head.

“I’m really going to miss you, Emily Kaldwin.” He sighed with a shake of his head.

Emily sat back on her legs, seeing the black-eyed God stand. His fingers intertwined as he let a small smile take over his saddened features before slowly disappeared from her view. She dropped forwards again, her hands to the floor in support as she took a breath.

“There was no way we could ever be together,” she sighed as she shook her head.

After a few minutes sitting, she pulled herself to her feet to go see the doctor.

“Is everything alright?” Alexandria asked, now sitting up from the bed.

Emily nodded. “Everything’s fine,” she feigned a smile before looking to her hand.

Alexandria took a breath as she steadied herself on the bed. “I think I’ve been working myself too hard.”

Emily bit her lip, caressing that small part with her tongue, thinking back to her moment not long ago that now seemed like a millennia gone by.

“Everything alright, Emily?” Alexandria asked again.

Emily looked up at her, nodding. “I’m going to miss you,” she whispered to herself.

The Outsider stood. A sad look upon his face, he hadn’t even noticed his hand against his chest until he looked down. He sighed, moving his hand away. “I already do.”


End file.
